


Trees

by BleachProductions



Category: twentyonepilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions





	Trees

Alex sat on his bed with his earphones connected to his phone. He turned on his phone and went to his contacts. "Hey Anthony, want to go explore that old treehouse?" "Sure, but don't do anything stupid." Alex squealed in excitement. He walked outside and felt the warm against his face. It felt like something was gently rubbing his cheek. He ran to into the forest and saw all the burnt pieces of wood on the floor. "Where are you!?" asked Alex. "I'm on my way chill.". "Don't be late next time!". Anthony nodded his head. After a few minutes he saw a figure riding towards him. He squinted his eyes to see Anthony riding his bike. He dropped the bike and ran towards Alex. "Hey Anthony, look at this piece of wood.". He read the word T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D. "Weird.", said Anthony. "See if you can find anything else in under the wood". He searched but couldn't see anything else. Anthony felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and saw Riley calling him. "Umm hello?", said Anthony. "Did you see my post on Instagram?", asked Riley. "No why?". "It was this boy with bright blue hair and mocha eyes.". "He was so cute!". Anthony just hung up the phone. "Who was that?", asked Alex. "Riley.", replied Anthony. They kept on searching but didn't find anything. "Didn't this Treehouse belong to that Tyler guy?", asked Anthony. Alex nodded his head. "Do you ever feel like you're being ignored but want to be noticed?", asked Alex. "No, why?". "I don't know.". "Did you ever talk to Tyler?", asked Anthony. "No, he was always talking about this one guy." "I think his name was like James or Jason.". "Wasn't it Josh?", asked Anthony. They both laughed. "Do you hear that?", asked Anthony. "No, what was it?". "It sounded like someone was saying something.". "What were they saying?". "It sounded like "hello".", replied Anthony. They both went back home. Anthony unlocked his front door. There was a loud creaking noise. He walked up the stairs and went to his room. He threw his helmet on the floor and flopped onto his bed. He grabbed a paper and a pencil. He started writing a story. "I know where you stand, silent in the trees.". He scrapped the idea and fell asleep. When he woke up he got a message. It was Alex's parents. He read the message and froze. Alex died earlier. He didn't know how to feel. He went back to the Treehouse. He screamed in sorrow. He fell to the floor crying. While he was crying he felt someone tap his shoulders. He looked up and saw Alex. "What? I thought you were..." Alex put his hand over Anthony's mouth. Anthony didn't know how to feel. He wiped the tears off his face and sat down on the floor. "You're parents said that you were dead.", whispered Anthony. "I didn't die.", replied Alex. They laughed all day and before they knew it, it was turning dark. They both said their good byes and went back home. Anthony opened the door and saw his mom on the couch. His mom looked at him. "Where were you?", asked his mom. "I was hanging out with Alex". She looked in confusion. "Alex.. is dead.", she said. "No he's not!", replied Anthony. He went upstairs amd fell asleep. The next morning Anthony got dressed and went back to the Treehouse. "Hey Alex!", said Anthony. "Hey!". "Why is everyone saying you're dead?", asked Anthony. "I don't know.". "It's like I can see you, but they can't.". They both stood in silence. Anthony looked up and heard a bike. He turned around and saw Riley riding towards him. "Hey Anthony!". "Hey Riley.". "Why are you here by yourself?", asked Riley. "Alex is right next to me.". "No he's not!", replied Riley. "YES HE IS!". "Anthony! He's dead!". "NO HE'S NOT!". "Fine then don't believe and hang out with your imaginary friend. Riley rode off. They talked for hours on end. After a while it was sunset. Anthony looked down and looked into Alex's blue eyes. He never realized how much they glow. He also had soft brown hair. Anthony approached Alex. "Alex?", asked Anthony. "Yeah?". "Who do you like?", asked Anthony. "Well I don't know.". "Maybe Riley.". Anthony was about to leave but then Alex asked him if he wanted to hang out yesterday. Anthony then went back home and fell asleep. The next day Anthony had a weird feeling in his body. He walked back into the forest and through the trees. He finally found the Treehouse and saw Alex there too. He saw Alex grasping a pocket knife. "Hey Alex.". "Hey". Anthony sat down on the floor amd saw Alex shaking while holding the knife in his hand. "Why do you have that knife?", asked Anthony. Alex didn't reply. Alex got up and walked towards Anthony. He went near his ear and whispered something. "Riley is mine.", whispered Alex. Before Anthony replied he felt something stab him in the back. He looked down and saw Alex's pocket knife in his back. He fell to the floor. He was coughing. "Alex.". He tried taking out the knife of his back, but he couldn't get it out in time. Anthony looked around and saw no one near him. All he heard were birds chirping and rustling in the trees.


End file.
